


This Can Be Romantic or Platonic

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mac and Cheese, Modern Era, Stamps, clubs, sad davey, stamp club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of Davey's new club is not going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can Be Romantic or Platonic

Davey jumped up from the desk when he heard the classroom door open. “Hello!”

A girl stood in the doorway. “Hey, are you using this room?” She held up a poster tube. “I need space to work.”

“Yes, I am, sorry.”

She eyed him. “For what?”

“A club meeting.”

She looked to the board where he’d written ‘Stamp Collecting Club’ with a meter stick. Her eyes flicked to the empty desks then softened. “Okay. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

She nodded before she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Davey went over and leaned against the empty teacher’s desk wishing Katherine hadn’t graduated last year. He picked up his meeting plan and leafed through it. They were supposed to be talking about their favourite value catalogues by now. Reality stung at the back of Davey’s eyes. He picked up his satchel and started stuffing everything he’d brought back inside.

The door swung open. Davey didn’t look up. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Huh?”

Crutchie was standing in the doorway with a styrofoam bowl of mac and cheese. “Sorry, Dave, the line in the caf is real long today.” Crutchie looked around the room. “Where can I sit?”

The side of Davey’s mouth threatened to bend. “Anywhere is fine. Thanks for coming.”

“You don’t miss a pal’s first stamp meeting.” Crutchie dumped his backpack and crutch on the floor and dropped himself into a desk. “I told the other guys they had to come but they’re still in line.”

“Oh, right.”

“Yup,” Crutchie paused for a fork of food. “Smart as you are, you didn’t account for mac and cheese day.”


End file.
